I Love You More
by Rosalina Nevermind
Summary: "After The Great Wizardry War" change in POV. That's why I recommend you to read that story first, if you didn't. Rosalina just found out Severus Snape, her Godfather, died. She is total pain, but when she thought things couldn't get worse, it did get worse.


**AN:**_ I highly recommend you to read "After The Great Wizardry War" first. If you don't, you won't understand this one shot. I changed the POV in this story, so you'd know both sides of the story._

* * *

**I Love You More**

**POV Rosalina**

Draco and Rosalina arrived at Malfoy Manor. Without saying anything, Rosalina walked upstairs. Draco sighed and thought it was for the best to leave her alone for a moment.

Rosalina buried her head in her pillow, crying really loud. It sounded like someone was dying, and she was. _Why did this happen to me? Why is it always me?_

Rosalina tried to fall asleep, to escape this cruel reality. But she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Severus' face.

* * *

Hours later, Rosalina got up, and wiped her tears away. She got a crazy idea, but that idea might get her mind on something else. She sat on her bed and doubted for a moment.

She sighed. _What if he doesn't love me enough? What if I don't love him enough? What if I will regret this?_ After some time she stopped doubting. She walked to Draco's room.

She lay next to him, on her side, with her face turned to him. She kissed him. 'I love you,' she whispered. Draco held her real tight. 'I love you more,' he said.

Draco stroked her hair, still staring at the ceiling. He sighed. Rosalina knew it wasn't a good sign; he felt her depression.

She crawled a bit closer to Draco and kissed him in his neck. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Draco asked. Rosalina again doubted. As if he knew she doubted before. _Did I really want this?_

She closed her eyes tightly, then she nodded. 'I need to get my mind on something else.' Draco sighed, doubted for one second, then gave her what she wanted.

* * *

It was midnight and Rosalina was still awake. She lay with her back turned to Draco, his arm around her. She was thinking about what just happened. For a while, she wasn't even sure if it was a dream or not. She sighed. It wasn't a dream.

She started to feel guilty; did she make a mistake? She started to think that maybe Draco didn't love her the way she loved him. She was insecure. _sigh_.

'Rosalina? Are you awake?' Draco whispered. Rosalina couldn't help to gasp of fright. She hoped Draco couldn't hear it. 'Yes,' she answered. 'I'm sorry,' Draco said. 'Don't be,' Rosalina said softly. She thought he actually heard her gasp. It wasn't his fault she startled. 'But, this... It was too soon... I-I shouldn't have... I'm sorry, I love you, but... This was... To soon. I feel guilty.' Rosalina sighed. _Oh, so this was where he was talking about..._

'Don't. It... Was great. It really helped,' Rosalina said, not really knowing if it was a lie. And if she was lying, who was she lying too? Herself, of course. 'But... I know you weren't ready... I... I really shouldn't have done this,' Draco said. _So he thought the same way I did. Is that a good or a bad thing? I suppose it's a good thing... I hope it's a good thing._

'Draco, stop it. If I really wasn't ready, I wouldn't ask for it, would I? Stop it, or I will feel guilty about it.' Draco wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. 'Goodnight,' Rosalina said. Rosalina knew she lied that; she was led by her feelings and caught in the moment; and above al, she was desperate.

* * *

An hour later, Rosalina was still wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. 'Rosie? Are you sleeping?' Draco asked. 'What is it?' she whispered, trying not to let Draco hear she was crying. Draco took a deep breath. He moved to grab something. He took a deep breath again.

'I want to fall asleep, next to you, every night. And wake up with you, every morning. I want to make love to you and have beautiful kids. I love you, I will never let you go and I will never hurt you,' Draco started. Rosalina couldn't hold the the tears in any longer. Draco gently turned his girl around, so she faced him. 'Lumos,' he whispered and the tip of his wand lit up, shining on Rosie's tear-stained face. She knew he knew she knew where he was going with this.

Draco gently wiped away Rosalina's tears. 'Do you want to marry me?' he whispered as he opened the small box. Rosalina cried louder. _Was this a joke? Did he just really ask me to marry him? _Those weren't tears of happiness, nor sadness or madness. The were so many things happening in her life right now. It was all a mixture of surprise and too much emotions at once. Rosalina kept crying for a while.

A few minutes later, when she finally stopped crying, it was quiet; awfully quiet. Rosalina really wanted to say something, but didn't know what, nor how.

Rosalina pulled Draco's arm. 'Hmm?' Draco muttered. 'I will,' Rosalina whispered. Draco smiled, put the ring on her finger and kissed her. 'I love you,' he said. There they went again.

* * *

**It Were All Lies**

**POV Draco**

'_Draco! Come downstairs, I want to talk to you!_' Draco opened his eyes. Every muscle in his body hurt. His head was pounding. He couldn't sleep much that night. His parents didn't need to know what he did with a Half-Blood last night. That would be their little dirty little secret.

He took some clothes on and went to the bathroom, to splash ice-cold water in his face; he really needed to wake up.

* * *

Draco walked into the living room and saw his father and mother sitting on the couch. 'You wanted to speak to me, Father?' Draco asked, as he sat across of them. 'Break up with that Half-Blood girl,' Lucius said coldly. Draco sighed and shook his head. 'I can't,' he said, and he really couldn't.

'Do as I say,' Lucius said. 'Father, I really can't. I love her,'Draco said. 'You don't love her, you only think you do. You are confused, because you pretended to love her for so long! You can stop that act now, the Dark Lord is dead...'

'No, I am not confused! I really love her. This is _not_...!' Lucius interrupted his son. 'Oh, Draco, please! She is a _Half-Blood_.'

'I don't care if she's Half-Blood or Pure-Blood. I love her! I am not going to break up with her. Never; even if you gave me all the money you own, and this house; I am not breaking up with her!' Draco said. He tried to stay calm, and not to yell to his father, but that took him lots of effort.

It was silent; awfully quiet. Draco looked at the floor. 'I asked her to marry me,' Draco said suddenly. 'Are you out of your mind?! Without asking me first?! You know you cannot stay with her forever!' Lucius exclaimed. 'I followed my heart. I know you wouldn't approve this, so that's why I didn't tell you about this,' Draco said calmly.

'Good for you, but that's also where I wanted to talk with you about; I already arranged a marriage for you.' That sentence struck in like a bomb. He knew he couldn't win this fight against his father anymore.

* * *

Draco opened the door, defeated. As he walked out of the room, he faced a crying Rosalina. 'Rosie, how long have you been standing here?' Draco asked, shocked. _Did she hear everything we said? Of course she did, you idiot! Look at her eyes! _Rosalina didn't answer. 'Rosie, I am so sorry. I hope you understand.' Rosalina shook her head.

'No, I don't understand! You played with my feelings, with my head, all this time! Why did you do all this, if it all was an act?! And what was that about your love for me was "only an act"?! You said you loved me, then made love to me, then you asked me to marry you. You seemed so happy when I said yes! And now you just want break up with me? Without explanation? Just because your daddy simply tells you too? And you expect me to just _understand_?!' she exclaimed.

'I can explain,' Draco said softly. 'Okay, then explain!' Rosalina yelled. Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was searching for the right words, but nothing. 'I'm waiting,' Rosalina said, her arms fold and tears still falling down her face. Draco couldn't find any words. How hard he was searching, he couldn't find the words. How hard he tried, nothing came out.

'Exactly, you can't,' Rosalina said, took the ring off her finger and threw it to Draco. 'I am breaking up with you, because you are a lair, I hate you now, for the rest of my life. Good luck with your further life!'

* * *

After Rosalina said that, she ran upstairs and Draco followed her. 'Rosie, listen to me. I can explain. I'm so sorry, it has to go this way! I don't want to break up with you! Just listen for one minute,' Draco said desperately. Rosalina sighed and shook her head. 'You are to late,' she said.

'No, Rosie! Please, listen,' Draco started and held Rosalina's wrists tightly, 'I can explain. Please, let me explain! I wouldn't say I never lied to you, but not about the love I feel for you. Please? Will you please listen to me?'

Rosalina fought herself from his hold and slapped him across the face. 'No,' she said coldly. Draco was defeated again. He watched Rosalina pack her stuff. She just left, and there was nothing he could do about it. He gave up this fight; he was too late...

* * *

**AN:**_I hope you liked it!_ Please review and I see you next time :3


End file.
